


Looking for

by Xenobia2184



Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl penis lauren fifth harmony, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia2184/pseuds/Xenobia2184
Summary: The fanfiction where wealthy lauren has a daughter and wants her bestfriend camilla cabello who works at a diner to have her baby!g!p lauren.





	Looking for

The camren conversion fanfic where lauren wants camilla cabello to have a baby for her and that she was going to pay camilla's tuition. Camilla is Lauren's bestfriend and works at a diner with her friend dinah jade. Lauren has a daughter and is well off.

G!p Lauren.


End file.
